1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable TV coaxial video and network transmitter, especially to a cable TV coaxial video and network transmitter capable of improving the quality of RF signals emitted by a cable TV system and allowing a high current to pass.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable TV system is to utilize a signal transmitting cable to transmit the signals emitting by each channel and gathered by a base station to each client, the base station and the clients are in a one to multiple relation, and there are certain distances between the base station and each of the clients; for prevent the signals from attenuating during the long-distance transmitting process and for performing operations such as signal distributing and adapting, a cable TV coaxial video and network transmitter (such a line passive component) is utilized for transmitting signals to a splitter so as to be respectively transmitted to each of the clients, thus services such as providing various channels, telecommunication, internet and satellite signals can be provided. In actual practice, the line passive component includes: a power inserter, a directional coupler or a 2/3 way line splitter.
Take the Taiwan Utility Patent NO. 424992 for instance, when a conductive sleeve served as an insertion seat is inserted in a conductive post of a conductive seat, the contact length between the two is 6 mm to 8 mm. As shown in FIG. 1, when the conductive post is inserted in the conductive sleeve, the return loss at the input end and at the output end with the frequency being at 1218 MHz is higher than the baseline, so the transmitting quality for the RF signals would be affected.
At present, the bandwidth provided by the cable TV system is between 5 MHz to 1002 MHz; and the desire of increasing the bandwidth is limited by the natural characteristic differences between active and passive components inside the cable TV coaxial video and network transmitter, thereby not being able to be achieved. As such, services which can be provided by a cable TV company are restrained by the bandwidth.
In view of the bandwidth of the conventional transmitter not being able to be increased, how to increase the current frequency between 5 MHz to 1002 MHz to between 5 MHz to 1218 MHz for providing more services such as more channels, telecommunication, internet service and satellite signals are a serious issue to be concerned by the skilled people in the art.